A printed circuit board may contain any number of chips. Instead of connecting and mounting a chip directly to a printed circuit board, typically, a chip is placed into a package. Then, the package is connected to a printed circuit board. In a socket mount, the package is plugged into the printed circuit board. In a surface mount, the package is soldered onto the printed circuit board. Designing a chip package is neither a trivial, nor inexpensive task. Therefore, chip package designs are often complicated and made for specific fully functional chips. Accordingly, if a chip includes any regions that are not operational, this could cause the entire printed circuit board not to operate properly.